poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Great Mission to Rescue Psyche (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for The Great Mission to Rescue Psyche. Narrator: When the Earth was in great danger, Ransik assembled Twilight Sparkle and her friends to save the universe. The war was raging when Nightmare Moon and Ivan Ooze each began a full scale battle. Until, The Rangers finally defeated them one by one. But now, A new threat arose as Bowser and his evil army of Koopa begins to conquer the Earth. Only our heroes can stop him. They are Power Rangers Harmony Force! The episode begins at the Unikingdom, Unikitty was showing Twilight Sparkle and her friends around. Unikitty: And this is my throne room, Puppycorn and I have our own. Twilight Sparkle: That's amazing, Unikitty. Spike: Well, It's very impressive. Mario: I've never seen anything like it. Blue Toad: Can you guys even believe all of this? Blossom: No way, Blue Toad. Benny: Not for a minute. Puppycorn: But just you guys wait. So along with Hawkodile, Dr. Fox and Richard, They give them the grand tour. Hawkodile: This is my kickboxing room. Dr. Fox: And this is my laboratory. Richard: And that's my private space. Florida: That's very nice, Richard. Bongo: It's alright. Ken: It's so cool. Princess Peach: It's all beautiful. Sky Blue Yoshi: Cool. Rarity: Lovely. Luigi: It's reminds me of the mushroom kingdom. Yellow Toad: And back at our home. Purple Toad: We've remembered so well. Unikitty: You guys like it? Unico: We love it, Unikitty. Just then, They received some invitations. Spike: Guys, Look at this. Unikitty: It's some invitations. Puppycorn: We're invited to Psyche's birthday party. Tap: I can hardly wait! Bobby: Me either! Lucas: Twilight, We have got to go there! Twilight Sparkle: Then, What're we waiting for? Mary Bell: Oh boy! Rainbow Dash: Ah, Yeah! Later, They met with the Sailor Scouts and Jewel Riders who're with the Magic Knights, the Winx Team and the Monkey Team. Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Everyone. Megan Williams: Hey, Twilight. Meet our new friends, Hikaru Shidou, Umi Ryuuzaki and Fuu Hououji, They're the Magic Knights. Serena Tsukino: Meet the Winx Team, Bloom, Flora, Stella, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy and Bloom's big Sister, Daphne. Princess Starla: And this is the Monkey Team, Chiro, Antauri, Sparx, Gibson, Otto, Nova, Jinmay and Saori. Hikaru Shidou: We're honored to meet you, Power Rangers. Bloom (Winx): Nice to meet you. Chiro: We heard how you guys are protecting your home from Bowser. Twilight Sparkle: If you guys like to help out, You're all more than welcome too. Mario: What do you think, Drake Mallard? Darkwing Duck: (as Drake Mallard) My thoughts exactly, Mario. Megan Williams: Sure, We'd be honored. Aikko: That'll be great. Pinkie Pie: Then come on, We don't want to be late for the party. So, They continued their way for Psyche's birthday party. As they all got aquatinted, They all came to see Psyche and wishing her a happy birthday. Psyche: Hello, Friends. Pinkie Pie: Happy Birthday, Psyche! Cheryl: Be you thought we wouldn't make it. Princess Emeraude: All of us are here for the party. Daphne: Let's party. Flora: Oh yeah. Applejack: I sure can't wait. Wario: Me either, Applejack. Psyche: You all shouldn't have. Yoshi and Toad: Party time! Soon, Twilight brought out the special birthday cake. Psyche: Oh my, What a lovely Birthday cake. Katy: I wonder if we could try it? Tick: Blow out the candles. Gibson: And don't forget to make a wish. Antauri: This should be interesting. Suddenly, Bowser Jr. and his siblings appeared out of nowhere. Bowser Jr.: Round them up, Fellas! The Koopalings: Koopa Minions, Storm the castle! Psyche: Help! Selina: Let us go! Miele: Stop it! Otto: They can't do that to them! Masked Osodashi: Can so! Manboy: Try and stop us! Katy, Cheryl, Marusu and Jenny: Unico! Princess Emeraude: Help us, Anyone! Mario and Luigi: Mama Mia! Blue Toad, Yellow Toad and Purple Toad: Oh no! Flora: They can't do that to them! Bloom (Winx): We gotta stop them! Nova: Let them go! Bowser Jr.: No can do, Monkey Girl! Bye-Bye! As Bowser Jr., his siblings and the others carry them in the cake and get on the airship and the civilians have panicked. Desperate as they were, Twilight and her friends were worried not to help the girls. Twilight Sparkle: I can't believe they took Psyche! Sewer Urchin: Oh yeah, Bad, Very bad, Definitely Terrible! Umi Ryuuzaki: Princess Emeraude has been kidnapped again. Spike: Even Professor Utonium’s ex-girlfriend, Sapna, Princess Bluebelle, Bloom’s Friend, Selina and Flora’s little sister, Miele are gone. Stella: I hope they're okay. Pauline: Me too. Jinmay: We have got to help them! Chiro: But we don't know where to look. Just then, The Princesses’s Family came to see their daughters and their other friends too. Princess Peach: It's our parents, They're here! King George: Hello, Girls. Princess Daisy: You guys made it, We need your help. Queen Rosemarie: We heard Psyche and some of the girls are in trouble. Rosalina: You knew about that? Comet T.: We told them that. King George: I'll explain everything. So, They all have to meet at the Crystal Prep Secret Lab. As soon as they meet, King George explained everything about the Rainbow Magic World being invaded. King George: That's why we're here, Bowser and his evil alliance has invited the Rainbow Magic World. Bell T.: We'll need all the help we can get. Queen Harmony: But we can't do this without any of you. Mario: They require our help. Rainbow Dash: Well, What can we do? King Midas: We must restore the rainbow of each location. Princess Amena: Every village of each color must be saved. Princess Eclair: Will you all help us in our time of need? Twilight Sparkle: (thinking it over) We'll help anyway we can. Ransik: So far so good, We just have to protect the Rainbow Magic World at all times. Toadette: And the rainbow people were saved too. Spike: I'm ready. Mirage: Me too. Mokona Modoki: Let's do this. Jumpman: Lead the way, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Let's do this. Serena Tsukino: Right, Twilight. Hikaru Shidou: Just like old times. So, They all pack their belongings for their mission. Later at the beach, Alex Xanatos notice the strange distance coming their way. Twilight Sparkle: Hey, Alex, Do you recognize that distance somewhere? Alexander Fox Xanatos: (realized the boats) It's the Tribe of Ancient Motunui, They've come. As the boats reached land, Moana came to see her family. Moana: Mom, Dad! Tui: Moana! (as he and his wife hugged their daughter) Sina: We've missed you so much! Tui: And it's good to see you as well, Alex, We were beginning to think we wouldn't find you two. Alexander Fox Xanatos: And we're hoping you wouldn't show up, Tui. Moana: Alex proposed, (showing the ring) We're getting married soon. Sina: That sapphire diamond ring matches the color of the ocean. Tui: Yes, It does. (to Moana) You and Alex chose your own path wisely, It suites you. Then, They begin a family group hug. Pinkie Pie: Isn't this lovely, Aikko? Aikko: It sure it, Pinkie Pie. Jankenman: This should be good. So, Alex told Tui and Sina everything about their new friends. Just as they begin their mission, Twilight and all of her friends work on a rescue plan. Twilight Sparkle: It's not going to be easy, But we're gonna have to save the Rainbow Magic World. Moana: We got your backs, Twilight. American Maid: We're a team, And we don't go down without a fight. Jinmay: My thoughts exactly, American Maid. Tick: Once we save the girls, We outta give Bowser a piece of our mind. Stegz: Well said, Tick. Applejack: Hold on now, We need to find out what Bowser's planning. Four-Legged Man: Good point, Applejack. Mario: What're we waiting for? Rosalina: Let's go save our friends! Green Toad: Right on! Tecna: I'm ready. Daphne: Me too. So, They make their way to the Rainbow Kingdom. When they all got here, There was a warp pipe in the middle of it. Starlight Glimmer: Guys, Look. Fluttershy: What kind of pipe is that? Hardrock: I don't know, Fluttery, But I have a hunch we're not alone. Sewer Urchin: You said it, Hardrock. Let's hope it's a good thing, Definitely a good thing, Yeah. Mario: Let's find out. Luigi: Right behind you, Mario. Princess Peach: Mario, Wait up. Princess Daisy: Not so fast, Luigi. As everyone followed that tune, They discovered Carl the Rainbow Hermit. Carl the Rainbow Hermit: Welcome to the Rainbow Magic World, I am Carl the Rainbow Hermit. Yoshi: The Rainbow Hermit? Spike: You're the one who played that tune? Carl the Rainbow Hermit: You know it, My young friend. What can I do to help you all? Twilight Sparkle: Yes, Carl, Our friends, Psyche, Princess Emeraude, Bluebelle, Flora’s younger sister, Miele, Bloom’s best friend, Selina, Sapna, Cheryl, Marusu, Katy and Jenny got captured. Starlight Glimmer: Bowser and Dragaunus had something to do with our undoing. Musa: Will you help us, Carl? Carl the Rainbow Hermit: Of course, I know a shortcut in fact. Toad: Really? Amy Anderson: You do know a shortcut? Yuri: Where is it? Carl the Rainbow Hermit: Come with me, I'll show it to you all. Donkey Kong: Okay. Diddy Kong: If you say so. So, They follow Carl to which location they must go to first. Then, He told them about the new power up items. Carl the Rainbow Hermit: Each of the worlds has all kinds new power up items you must find, the Janken Mushroom, Floral Magician Flower, Rainbow Stone, Powerpuff Star, Rowdyruff Star, Harmony Staff, 14 Rainbow Stones, Teletubby Mushroom, Magic Knight Sword, Cardcaptor Staff, Pearl Voice Microphone, Humongous Happiness Flower, Rainbow Flowers, Fairy Flower, Coin Flower, Princess Mushroom, Monkey Jewel and Sailor Planet Flower. Mario: Mama-Mia, That must be a lot. Unico: Where can we find them? Carl the Rainbow Hermit: True, But they will help you all prevail over evil. Guyan: That makes sense, Let's do this. Jankenman: We're ready, Carl. Chiro: I can see where this is going. Bloom (Winx): Me too. Blue Toad: Same here. Carl the Rainbow Hermit: Come, I shall take you to the first location. So, He lead them to where they must go first. At the Crystal Prep Lab, Ransik gathered Star Swirl and the Pillars for help. Ransik: I'm glad all of you could make it, Star Swirl. Star Swirl the Bearded: We came as soon as you summoned us, Ransik. Somnambula: I presume that the Rainbow Kingdom are where Twilight and the others are at. Florida: Yes. Professor Utonium: They're going to need all the help and support they could get. Star Swirl the Bearded: And they will have it, Professor Utonium. Flash Magnus: Then let's go, They can't be far. Stygian: I'll open the portal. Ransik: Now hurry, The entire world depends on us. Mage Meadowbrook: No problem, Ransik. Mistmane: Let's hope we're not too late. As the portal opened, They set off to help Twilight and the others. Meanwhile, Twilight and the others got on the Valley of Red. Twilight Sparkle: Here we are, The Red Valley. Mario: Mama Mia, And I thought we were red! Brick: I'll say! Sparx: Wow! Musa: This is so cool! Rei Hino: It sure is. Hikaru Shidou: What's next? Just then, They were receiving gifts from the red villagers. Twilight Sparkle: Star Swirl, What's happening? Star Swirl the Bearded: (as he and the others came) They bestowing their gifts to us, Twilight. Red Villager 1: Our gifts for you, Honorable visitors. Twilight Sparkle: It's our new power-up items. Red Sprixie Princess: That's right, Just as you all needed. Red Villager 2: Use them in good health. Red Villager 3: Good luck on you journey, Fair heroes. So, They continue their way to another village. Next, They came to the Valley of Orange. Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts